Matthew Holt/Gallery
Official Images= Character guide - Holt family, Iverson.png Official stats - Matt Holt.jpg |-|Seasons 1-3= 2. The Holts with ice sample.png 3. It can't be.png Matt Shiro and Sam.png 5. Run away run away.png Shiro, Matt, Former Galra Prisoners & Galra Robot Soldier.png Katie and Matt.png 14. Matt Shiro and other aliens face the arena.png|Matt, Shiro, and various aliens face the arena. 18. Terrified Matt in arena.png 109. Matt Holt after capture.png 19. Matt lying injured after Shiro attacks.png|At least it's not an arrow? 18. Holt family at their last meal together.png|The Holt family's last dinner together. 19. Sam and Matt Holt during dinner.png Matt_and_Sam_Dinner.png Kerberos Mission Disappears.png|Lies, all lies! Shiro, Former Galra Prisoners and Matt are afraid.jpg tumblr_ok3h0neZQk1sk3z55o1_1280.png tumblr_ok3h0neZQk1sk3z55o2_1280.png tumblr_ok3h0neZQk1sk3z55o3_1280.png S3E01.106. Pidge reviewing the footage over and over and over.png S3E01.126. Closeup of Matt's prison break image.png |-|Season 4= S4E02.11. Don't bite my head off sis.png S4E02.13. I hate it when you call me that.png S4E02.19. Well it was my brain that got me into Galaxy Garrison.png S4E02.24. Or my big muscles.png S4E02.26. Excited Katie is excited.png S4E02.26. Katie goes bouncey lol.png S4E02.30. Studying, so I can get into the Garrison with you and Dad.png S4E02.31a. But Matt likes you home safe Katie 2.png S4E02.163. And Te-osh mistakes Pidge for Matt.png S4E02.184. But I though we weren't supposed to talk to Dad.png S4E02.187. See, Dad and I both have this book.png S4E02.192. We both memorized additions and subtractions.png S4E02.195. Seems a little low-tech.png S4E02.197. The most powerful processor you have is right here.png S4E02.200. Bedtime is still 10, even if I'm in space.png S4E02.280. Pidge runs up a wall to get away.png S4E02.281. Donatello is that you.png S4E02.284c. The masked stranger comes in for the kill 4.png S4E02.286a. Stranger goes huh whut 2.png S4E02.290a. Hoo boy it's Matt like we didn't know that 2.png S4E02.291. Whew that shaved a few hairs off of everyone.png S4E02.292. Holy snap my sister's cray cray.png S4E02.295. Disbelief meet your sibling incredulity.png S4E02.296a. Hug your danged sib now 2.png S4E02.304. But seriously how did you get this far into space.png S4E02.309. No - no- SERIOUSLY.png S4E02.322a. Stay away from my sister 2.png S4E02.324a. Geeze did the Holts all take gymnastics or what 2.png S4E02.336c. You are so dead 4.png S4E02.344a. Matt gunning from the right 2.png S4E02.345a. And the bounty hunter is taken down 2.png S4E02.350a. And of course it's Tesla because they're geeks 2.png S4E02.352. Now all we have to do is find Dad.png S4E02.355. Pre Kerberos Katie and Matt.png S4E02.356. Pre Kerberos Katie Cathleen and Matt.png S4E02.357. Pre Kerberos Samuel, Katie, Bae Bae, and Matt Holt.png S4E02.358. Pre Kerberos Samuel and Matt Holt saluting the camera.png S4E02.363. I'm going to miss you too.png S4E02.372. Here's the glasses don't break em.png S4E02.375. You're still the biggest dork this side of the family.png S4E02.379. lmao look at Matt's shocked face.png S4E03.S4E03.33. This is my brother, Matt.png S4E03.34. Matt isa tall fella now ain't he.png S4E03.S4E03.39. Matt smiling at the introdutions to the team.png S4E03.S4E03.40. And cue cliche over-reaction to the pretty lady.png S4E03.S4E03.40a. And cue cliche over-reaction to the pretty lady 2.png S4E03.S4E03.43. Oh my goodness you are so beautiful.png S4E03.S4E03.43b. Oh my goodness you are so beautiful 3.png S4E03.S4E03.43d. Oh my goodness you are so beautiful 5.png S4E03.S4E03.44a. It is my honor to meet you 2.png S4E03.S4E03.47a. Matt is hit by Death Glare, it's super effective 2.png S4E03.S4E03.48. Matt gives Lance the Really, Bro glare.png S4E03.S4E03.51. Well fancy meeting you here.png S4E03.S4E03.53. Um, sir - no need for that kid.png S4E03.S4E03.54. Surprise hug attack go.png S4E03.S4E03.55. Missed you too brah.png S4E03.S4E03.57. Yeah, she can be pretty stubborn at times.png S4E03.S4E03.57b. Yeah, she can be pretty stubborn at times 3.png S4E03.60. Whoa - nice ship.png S4E03.62. Pidge is still stronger than him lol.png S4E03.73b. This is where I sit 3.png S4E03.81. How did you get.png S4E03.85. Sibling relationships in a nutshell.png S4E03.86. Hey this is pretty Goo-od.png S4E03.89. Where is Space Mom to tell her to clean her room.png S4E03.90. tfw you realize your younger sib is smarter than you.png S4E03.93a. Matt smiling at Hunk's friendship overtures 2.png S4E03.94a. Alteans don't get brain freeze 2.png S4E03.100. Well I've been stationed at a listening outpost.png S4E03.102a. You serious - then you should totally check out the Galra finder Pidge built 2.png S4E03.103. Fistbumps for the nerdy win.png S4E03.105. Wow Pidge - Dad would be so proud if he could see.png S4E03.148. This is a pretty sweet algorithim.png S4E03.150. Because what are we, animals.png S4E03.151a. The nerd quotient has been raised 2.png S4E03.155. Using the fraunhofer lines.png S4E03.157. They say fraunhofer was the greatest glassmaker in Europe.png S4E03.160b. I think if we plug this in 3.png S4E03.166a. You were in a different reality 2.png S4E03.167. No big deal annnd there goes Matt's brain.png S4E03.218. I think we've just about got it.png S4E03.219. Can we get a YMCA.png S4E03.220. What's the sound of three nerds clapping.png S4E03.226. I never crack em - let me see.png S4E03.229. I'm guessing this isn't a simple number for letter swap.png S4E03.240a. Don't celebrate too soon nerds 2.png S4E03.243. Are we in trouble - yeah we're in trouble.png S4E03.250. We could go check it out.png S4E03.254. Who are you.png S4E03.257a. Were you just waiting for your big brother to show up 2.png S4E03.259. But if I had a copilot.png S4E03.271. Go ahead - run the cloaking subroutine.png S4E05.17. Coalition air forces led by Matt and Olia.png S4E05.91. Matt and I used the rebel's transponder encryption.png S4E05.95. And we're live to the Universe.png S4E05.102. You all have your missions.png S4E05.151. Matt at coalition ship controls.png S4E05.161a. Captain, there's no way we'll get through those shields 2.png S4E05.170. Matt and coalition survivors watch in horror.png S4E05.202. Matt's become a good second officer hasn't he.png S4E05.206. Matt Olia Rolo brace from Zaiforge fire.png S4E05.271a. All right, let's get control of that cannon 2.png S4E06.7a. Matt's crew at Teq Zaiforge controls 2.png S4E06.8. Okay who blew the fuse.png S4E06.11a. Zaiforge cannon Senfama are you still operational 2.png S4E06.160. But we need to attack that fleet.png Matt, Olia and the rebel hear Lotor's transmission.jpg S4E06.224. We'll never penetrate those shields.png |-|Season 5= S5E01.107. No problem for the wonder twins.png S5E01.108. Uh you lost Nyma guys.png S5E01.109a. But we saved our best work for last 2.png S5E01.117. Is something wrong.png S5E01.121. Where is he.png S5E01.122. But he could be transfered any moment.png S5E01.127. What if something's happen to him.png S5E01.131. Approaching the prison.png S5E01.136. We've hit some sort of barrier.png S5E01.151c. Matt's oh snap out of luck 4.png S5E01.155. Free fallin' we're free fallin'.png|♪Free fallin’, we’re free fallin~♪ S5E01.161. Matthew, I choose you.png|Matt just discovered the limits of the human capacity for bowel control. S5E01.165. Never let go Matt.png S5E01.170. Matt comes in third.png S5E01.173. Security and defense systems are completely automated.png S5E01.175b. What's going on 3.png S5E01.193c. Something's still fishy around here 4.png S5E01.194. Why the heck doesn't Nyma have a weapon.png S5E01.209. Well no one is here now.png S5E01.210a. Matt starting to realize this mission was a bust 2.png S5E01.213a. There are others back in the cells 2.png S5E01.217. Dad - Dad are you here.png S5E01.219a. A human like me 2.png S5E01.219b. A human like me 3.png S5E01.225a. Numero de puerta infinito 2.png S5E01.226a. Last one and no dice sorry Holt kid no.1 2.png S5E01.239a. Let's go he says 2.png S5E01.240. What part of let's go don't you understand.png S5E01.265. Pidge and Matt inside Green lion cockpit.png S5E01.268. I'm sorry Pidge.png S5E01.270. Matt tries to calm Pidge down.png S5E01.271. He wasn't there.png S5E01.274. Don't give up - we know Dad's alive.png S5E01.274b. Don't give up - we know Dad's alive 3.png S5E01.281. Matt comforting Pidge on the bridge.png S5E01.282. Heads up there's bad news coming.png S5E02.4. Matt in shuttlepod back room.png S5E02.12. He's alive, our dad is alive.png S5E02.15a. What's to think through 2.png S5E02.18b. We have Voltron, we can do anything 3.png S5E02.19. Pidge shrugs off Matt's attempt at caution.png S5E02.23. Matt Shiro Pidge watching Zarkon land.png S5E2 - Lotor - 32.png S5E2 - Lotor - 33.png S5E02.86. Pidge is shocked, Matt's mad and Shiro just knew it.png S5E02.106. We have to get dad.png S5E02.125. We need to get Sam.png S5E02.138. The last time he saw y'all was back when.png S5E02.162. And now Matt tries to bring the pain.png S5E02.174. What the heck Matt you have teeth use em.png S5E02.187b. Kinda busy here Dad 3.png S5E02.219. Matt is going batter up on Zethrid.png S5E02.229. Team good guys hangs on for dear life.png S5E02.243. Now all we need is a PO'd Colleen to come storming in.png S5E02.261. Wow just whoa now what do we do.png S5E03.5. The Holts and Ryner watch the construction.png S5E03.9. Yeah well Zarkon might be dead but.png S5E03.151. It's just - amazing.png S5E03.158. Matt and I have a lot of work to do.png S5E03.177a. The forest seems to have come alive 2.png S5E03.221b. It's like a computer virus 3.png S5E03.225. There must be some way to hack into it.png S5E03.235. We don't need to stop it.png S5E03.239. Put on the flower crown and join us son.png S5E03.240a. Alright, follow my lead 2.png S5E03.242. And the Holts work their literal magic yet again.png S5E03.271. Yes, we did it.png Ryner with Sam and Matt.jpg S5E03.295. Kids listen to your pa.png S5E03.296. I need to talk to you .png S5E03.300. You two are something special.png S5E03.301. Katie is just full of hugs .png S5E03.306. So this is goodbye.png S5E05.5. I'm going to kick his butt for strapping me to that table.png S5E05.26. Holts watching on as Lance cries.png S5E05.28. I'm just worried we won't have enough time and resources.png S5E05.33. You got it dad.png S5E05.35. I love you both so much.png S5E05.36. We love you too Dad.png S5E05.41. Matt and Pidge watch their Dad enter the wormhole.png S5E05.42. Welp Dad's gone now's the time to party.png |-|Season 7= S7E07.82. Following our abduction, Shiro Matt and I.png The Rebels came to Earth.png Matt and Colleen (Season Seven Final).png Holt Family and Their Friends.png |-|Season 8= Matt and his friends attack Lahn's base.png VLD_S8_E8_0419.jpg Season_8.jpeg |-|Comics= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender